


Stir It Up

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Caryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol comes back to her home town after a long absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah so this has been chilling in my documents for a while. Just what I need is another WIP, but hey it’s never a dull moment with me right?

Hope you like, let me know what you think.

 

It’s been a long, long time. Since I got you on my mind.

Stir It Up- by Bob Marley

 

She pressed he foot down hard on the gas pedal, shifted the car into fourth gear and turned up the music. She could play it as loud and as obnoxiously as she wanted to now. She lit a cigarette and took a long satisfying drag off of it.

Life was good today.

The song was ‘Stir it up’, her favorite song, of all time. This time O A R was singing it along with Junior Marvin from Bob Marley’s original band. This song just did something to her, she listened to it at least once a day in some form. It was her touchstone somehow.

This recording was a live one. ‘Stir it up’ was best played live and loud. She had found that out along the way in her very crazy life. She loved live recordings best, especially this one.

The sun was shining and it was April in Georgia. The highway stretched in front of her filled with possibilities. Endless, wonderful possibilities.

She was almost home.

A home she hadn’t seen in ten years.

She pulled into the familiar gas station to buy a drink and some more smokes. She practically skipped into the store, she felt so free.

The feeling of her shoes on the gravel of the parking lot and the wind in her hair was a feeling she had missed in her other life.

The one she was leaving behind.

She had been given a wonderful gift, a second chance. Once her divorce was final and she cleaned up the house she intended to start a new life. A good life this time.

A life where she could do what she wanted, when she wanted and could pick out her own cloths. A life with no pain and no fear. No sadness, that was over now.

She peered into the soda case happy that she could have whatever she wanted now, no one to answer to. Ed wasn’t standing behind her watching every move any more. Calculating every dime spent and every calorie consumed.

He was back in New York, where he belonged and God willing he would stay there.

She heard a familiar voice calling to her across the store. She smiled without even looking because she could never forget that voice.

“Carol Chambers….well holy shit are you a sight for sore eyes.” Merle said walking over to her by the soda case. “You looking good, how about a hug for your ole pal Merle.”

“Merle Dixon.” She smiled lifting her arms to hug him and he practically lifted her off her feet. “So good to see you.”

“Good to see you too darlin, been a long time.” He said looking her over. She had changed from the sixteen year old girl who left here in tears once upon a time. “Been a good long time Carol.”

She nodded. “I know.”

She didn’t really know what to say to him. It had been a good long time, she never meant to be gone so long.

“I like the hair Red’s your color Darlin.” He ran his finger through her hair softly. “Almost wasn’t sure it was you.”

“Shh, I’m incognito.” She whispered giggling a little.

“Who ya hiding from.” He whispered like it was their own secret.

“No one important.” She answered fully expecting Merle to ask more questions. That was the way he was.

Merle considered this for a moment and then he smiled that wicked grin of his.

He wasn’t going to ask a million questions, she was back and that was all that mattered. If she wanted to explain things, she would, but he wasn’t asking. He just had one question.

“That so, what brings ya back? You decide to take my brother for another spin.” He laughed.

She smiled and laughed, almost nodding her head. Maybe. Maybe she was back for that.

Maybe she was hoping to see him again, if he would see her.

“My Aunt Fran passed, left me her house, and it just so happened I was in the market for a place to live.” She said laughing as they walked to the register. “So here I am.”

“Hmm, you sticking around a while.” Merle asked.

She nodded as she asked the cashier for her cigarettes, which Merle insisted on buying for her along with her drink. She argued but he wasn’t having it, even if she smokes those shitty menthols as Merle had said when he paid.

“It’s a welcome home gift, Carol. We should do it proper though, come to Dale’s tonight, I’ll get Daryl to come.”

“You sure that’s wise.” She asked. “:doesn’t he?”

“No girlfriend, no wife, you of all people should know that Carol.”

Merle said assessing her reaction.

She had wanted to be there for a few days before she went looking for him. She had planned to go looking for him.

She didn’t even know what his life was, she had tried to find him on Facebook about three years ago, but he wasn’t there. Merle wasn’t either. Then things went to shit and she wasn’t even on Facebook anymore.

But really what if he didn’t want to see her?

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Might as well just put it all out there.

“Pffftttt he gonns piss himself when he hears you came home.”

Carol was nodding as he spoke and he noticed a smile that went right to her eyes. This girl had come home looking for Daryl, Merle thought to himself. Inheritance or not this might just be his brother’s lucky day.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Yup. she was at the station buying a pack of those nasty menthol cigarettes she always liked. She still has the tattoo.” Merle said to Daryl that night.

Daryl and Merle were sitting on their porch after work each drinking a beer. Merle made sure to casually look at her wrist, when he saw her, because Daryl had the same tattoo on his wrist. A D and a C intertwined in ivy leaves in the inner wrist, mirror images. His was on the left wrist hers was on the right. So that when they stood facing each other it was like a mirror. They had done that before she moved away, to remember each other, and to remember they would be together again.

That had been the plan.

“Don’t mean nothing that was kids’ stuff.” Daryl huffed.

 

“Was it? Because last time I checked you aint been with no other girl serious, cept for a quick fuck in the bathroom of Shooter’s, or ya truck since she lit outta here.” Merle said. “But, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

“Fuck off Merle.” He said. “What the fuck is she doing here anyway?”

Why the fuck did he care? She left him, a long time ago.

“Her Aunt left her that big ole house of hers, you know the one, out by The Greene farm. She aint going nowhere, so cut out the act.”

“Aint no act.” Daryl grumbled. “It was kids’ stuff and a long time ago.” Daryl stood up lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

This was not bad news, Carol being back, but it wasn’t good news either. He had put that to rest a long time ago, and he didn’t want to go back there again. He never understood why she never even called. Not once, and she didn’t come back when she was eighteen either like she promised.

He wasn’t mad anymore, but that didn’t mean he was going to welcome her home with open arms either. Merle just didn’t get it.

“She’s gonna be waiting at Dale’s tonight, told her we would meet her, go on get cleaned up.”

Daryl swung his head around slowly. He must have heard that wrong.

“What the fuck Merle.” He turned to him scowling. But he turned towards the door, Merle noted that.

“You telling me that her being back hasn’t made your year, hell your entire life.” He waved his hand at his brother. “You are so full of shit.”

“Aint like that.”

“Sure, like I said, you keep telling yourself that.” He said. “Keep living this shitty life here with me, that girl almost fell over when I told her we would take her out tonight, don’t be stupid. Go get cleaned up.”

“You are the biggest asshole on the planet.” Daryl snapped at him.

He was the biggest asshole on the planet right now, but somehow that didn’t matter just now.

“Yeah, Yeah, You’ll be thankin me before this night is over. She’s a redhead now by the way. Goes so nice with her pretty blue eyes.” He slapped him on the back. “Come on lets go meet up with your destiny.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Carol sat at the bar drinking her Long Island Iced tea and eating her fries, thinking they aren’t coming. She knew they weren’t coming and she was neither surprised nor hurt.

It was what she expected.

She had promised to come back, and she never did. Ten years had gone by without a word between them. She couldn’t blame him at all.

If it had been him doing that to her, she would feel the same.

But she had a reason, she wanted to tell him.

She waited for an hour past the time Merle told her. Trying not to feel too rejected. Merle had said he would be happy to see her, but Merle didn’t know everything.

She had already finished an order of fries and she was driving so no more drinks tonight. She wanted more drinks though, maybe she’d buy a bottle of wine and take it home to that disaster of a house she had now.

She deserved a night to tie one on, after what she had been through.

Then tomorrow she would start on that house.

Aunt Fran was not much for cleaning and upkeep, the whole house needed to be gutted and redone. Aunt Fran had left a butt load of money to her only niece as well. Carol would only have to work if she chose to, now and could hire out any work needed on the house.

Aunt Fran had given her a way to escape and she blessed that woman every day of her life now.

Without this house and the money, she might be dead by now.

Gratitude can make you a different person. Carol was grateful for every free breath she took now.

Life would happen the way it was supposed to, they would see each other again when it was supposed to happen.

Merle had meant well, but it wasn’t the right time.

She would just finish her drink and go home.

She couldn’t really blame Daryl, she had never called when she moved away, and of course he wouldn’t come, after all these years. If he was mad at her it was justified, she understood it. Maybe Merle would show though you never knew with him. Merle seemed happy to see her.

She was about to ask the bartender for her tab. She leaned forward to get the pretty blonde’s attention and then she stopped, when she heard it.

A small slow smile came over her lips and she sat back down.

She had heard ‘Stir it up’ come on the juke box, she smiled, looking down at her drink.

Either he was here or someone else in this little town liked Bob Marley. That seemed unlikely to her.

He knew this was her song.

Then someone sat next to her and she looked and saw the tattoo that matched her own, on his opposite wrist, mirror image. She didn’t look over at him, she wanted to enjoy this moment.

She took a few slow breaths.

He really did come, she had to stop herself from immediately turning to look at him. She wanted to remember the first time they saw each other after ten years. She wanted to savor the moment because she had dreamed of this since she was sixteen.

No need to rush, she wasn’t going anywhere.

The air in the bar suddenly changed though, she could feel it, and feel it surging through her blood. Whenever they were together it was like this. That feeling going through her body like she had just run five miles.

“Come here often.” He said to her grinning, she could tell he was grinning even without looking at him. And she smiled at hearing his voice.

She had missed the sound of his voice.

“Not in a long time.” She answered still not turning to look at him, playing with the glass in front of her.

“Nothing much here ya know. Buncha rednecks and farm land.” He said.

 

“That’s just what I’m looking for.” And then she started to turn and look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory and a lot of drinking :) Hope you enjoy.

She looked at him, he hadn’t changed a bit, his blue eyes still beautiful. His hair a little longer than it used to be, but still the hair she wanted to run her fingers through. He was still all she could ever want.

She almost lost her breath, she was afraid this would happen, she still loved him, and even after all she had been through.

Just with one look all those feelings came back like a rolling wave over her soul.

She could still feel love, if coming home only taught her that she would be grateful. Even if she never saw him again, if he told her to get lost. She would always remember that he, just by existing, helped her to know she did have a heart with love to give.

She had thought her heart was gone. She thought there was nothing left.

“Did you put that song on? “She asked, trying to get out of her own head for a while.

He nodded.

“I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Why? “He said, wrinkling his brows like he didn’t understand.

“I don’t know it’s been a long time.” She played with the drops of water sweating off her drink. This was harder than she thought. “Thought you were mad.”

“I was.” He nodded. “I was mad for a long time, I’m not anymore.” He said softly.

He looked for the bartender, because he needed a drink, bad. Where was she? He needed some liquid courage and fast.

“Course I was gonna come.” He answered like it was the stupidest question in the world. He really didn’t know how to do this.

He needed alcohol now.

“Thanks, I never meant to stay away for so long.” She said. “I was coming back when I turned 18. But shit happened.”

“You’re here now, better late than never, buy you a drink?” He said matter of factly.

And she nodded, this was a start. It was a good start.

He motioned to one of the bartenders, a blonde named Andrea. She came over, as Carol was nodding to him.

“What can I get you Daryl?” Andrea asked.

“Another of whatever she’s drinking and two shots Glenlivit straight up.”

“Sure.” She said. “Long Island right?” Carol nodded at her, and Andrea went off to make their drinks.

“Whiskey?” She turned to him. “You’re not kidding huh?” She laughed.

“Nope.” He smiled. “This is a whiskey occasion.”

She nodded, she had to agree with that. Her life was a whiskey occasion actually.

Andrea came back with their drinks.

“Who’s your friend Daryl?”

“This is Carol, she used to live here, Andrea Walker, Carol Chambers.” Daryl introduced them. “Andrea is the best bartender in town. You can talk her ear off and she don’t tell no one your shit, aint that right Andrea?”

He nodded to Andrea and she smiled, and nodded. Andrea did keep everyone’s secrets that wasn’t a lie. She leaned over offering Carol her hand which she took and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you Andrea.” Carol smiled.

“Ditto, ya’ll let me know if you need anything else. “Andrea said.

“Thanks Andrea.” Carol said.

They both nodded and thanked her. Daryl raised his glass to her and she clicked hers to his. Two shots of whiskey between old friends. This night was actually better than she thought.

“To old friends?” She said with a question in her voice. Hoping he would see it that way.

“Yes.” He said. “Definitely, to old friends.”

They threw back the shots and put them on the bar, he motioned to Andrea for two more.

“It’s so good to see you Daryl.” She took his hand and looked down at their matching tattoos. “You didn’t change it.”

“Neither did you.”

“Yeah, got me into some trouble too. But no way in hell was I ever changing it.”

He looked at her confused, but she didn’t say anything else. His eyes were soft as he looked at her and she couldn’t look away, she never could.

The day her parents told her they were moving was the worst day of her life up to that point. She would have worse, but that day, at that age, she felt like her life was over.

She was sixteen and Daryl was seventeen. He was her best friend, they were in love, the first time for both of them, and her family was moving to Philadelphia.

They had sworn they would keep in touch and she planned to come back, but something happened that kept her rooted far away for a long time.

She never called him or came back, she couldn’t. She regretted that now, but at the time life was out of her control.

“I thought you dropped off the planet.” He said as Andrea placed two more shots in front of them and walked away, noticing they were deep in conversation.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, I had some problems, big problems, I’m real sorry Daryl.” She said.

“Like I said you’re here now.” He looked over at her, handed her the next shot and threw it back. “All that matters.”

“I missed you.” She said, taking her shot. He was about to say it back to her, he opened his mouth to say it.

He didn’t want her to think he was still mad. He had been mad at Merle at first, for inviting her out with them. But he quickly changed his mind on that.

When it came to her, in the end he would always forgive, and he would pick her every time.

He wasn’t stupid.

He had missed her and he was going to tell her.

Then Merle was upon them. Handing them each a shot of something else.

“We getting shitfaced tonight?” Merle said putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

“I’m driving Merle.” Carol said.

“And what a sweet ride that is too, where’d you get that gorgeous English piece of machinery.”

“Stole it.” She said clinking her glass with Merle’s.

He laughed. Daryl finished his shot and waved to Andrea for another.

“From my husband.” She turned to Daryl. “He who doesn’t like tattoos.”

Daryl and Merle both looked at her. Daryl’s mouth dropped open. She was married? He couldn’t wrap his head around that. She wasn’t wearing a ring, he had checked. This was ten kinds of fucked up now.

He actually felt his chest ache at those words. My husband.

“We’re getting divorced.”

Merle noticed Daryl’s shoulders sag slightly in relief, he wondered if Carol noticed. He looked at Daryl and winked, making sure she didn’t see that.

“Well this is cause to celebrate Car, to your freedom.” Merle raised the shot he had and drank it down. “And who better to show you a good time than your ole Pal Merle.” Merle sat down on the other side of her. “C’mon baby brother, wipe that scowl off your face, your little girlfriend come back to you. No worse for wear either if I do say so myself. ”

Daryl got even more pissed that Merle had said that. He and Carol had a thing in high school, what made him think it was still on? That would be up to them, to her. Still, though he didn’t like Merle saying shit about her.

He had thought about her, and at first waited for her to come back. Finally he just figured it was never happening, he had made peace with it, and now here she was. He didn’t know what it all meant yet.

He likely wouldn’t either if they kept drinking like this.

And what the fuck did he mean by no worse for wear anyway? He better keep his eyes off her.

Just as Merle had said, there had been no one else since. Unless you counted the bar skanks he fucked from time to time when he couldn’t stand himself anymore and needed it. He didn’t do relationships.

Relationships got you hurt.

And Merle was about to get hurt if he didn’t stop saying shit about her.

“Shut up Merle.” He said.

Merle ignored him and turned to Carol.

“He gonna come looking for you.” He asked.

“Maybe he’ll come for the car.” She shrugged. “If he figures out where I went. But not after me. ”

“What is that a twelve cylinder that Jag you got out there?”

“Nah. Six it’s an X J 6, 1992, series three, not worth much, especially since I had it converted to stick, but it’s mine and I love it. Fuck him if he thinks I’m giving it to him.” She huffed.

“That’s my girl.” Merle said. “Let him try, Daryl and I will tell him what’s what. Right brother.”

Merle looked at her then to Daryl. They would kick his ass right back to wherever he came from if he went near her.

Daryl put his hand over hers and squeezed he would protect her, no matter what. She smiled up at him.

“You aint got nothing to worry about as long as we is around, you hear me darlin.” He turned to his brother. “Don’t you worry one bit.”

“What kind of asshole doesn’t like tattoos?” Daryl asked.

“Indeed.” Carol replied. “Didn’t drive a stick either, it was doomed from day one.”

She shoulder tapped Daryl with hers.

“I remember what you told me when you taught me to drive a stick.” She laughed and smiled at him. “Automatics are for pussies.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later Merle and Andrea watched them dancing, their foreheads together, they were laughing and smiling and talking. They had already danced through “Simple Man” and were now working their way through “Aint Wasting Time No More.”

They held each other close like it was the most natural thing in the world and ten years hadn’t really gone by. They were a little wasted that was true too.

They were really wasted actually.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Daryl dance with anybody before.” Andrea remarked as she wiped down the bar.

“She aint just anybody, that girl there is the one that got away.” Merle said, downing his drink.

“Obviously, that’s two songs and they haven’t come apart yet.” Andrea said.

“And they won’t, she was it for him, family moved away.” He said. “And he just stopped, you know?”

Andrea nodded, she got that.

“She’s back now.” She said lifting her voice

“It would appear so, good thing too, he was wasting away. I think he might be all better real soon.” He pointed over to them, now they were kissing a little bit. “Look at that Andrea, I think I may need a place to go tonight.”

 

‘//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Missed you too.” He finally got to say it. It felt good on his lips. It felt good to her ears. He moved her around the dance floor with precision, slowly. She didn’t know where he had learned to dance but he definitely was leading, she was along for the ride right now. Doing everything he was doing just backwards.

He had missed her, there was no point in pretending he hadn’t. He could act like a douche and be nasty to her, but at the end of the day, he was glad she came back.

She was the only girl he had any interest in, she had set the bar, and he compared everyone he met to her.

No one had ever measured up. He quickly let go of all his resentment when he had seen her

She smiled at him but didn’t move her head from his. They were dancing slow, barely moving, but pressed right against each other. Every few minutes he kissed her nice and gentle. Still leading, not letting her take a step on her own.

“And I like the red hair.”

“I think you’d like my hair if it was purple.” She laughed.

“I wish you had come back sooner, but I’m sure glad to see you now.”

He breathed her in, pulling her close to him. This felt so good, he woke up this morning thinking it was just another day. And now? She was in his arms where she belonged.

“You smell like coconuts still. “

He smiled, bringing his lips down her neck softly. He wasn’t trying to make a scene, but she smelled good enough to eat.

“You smell like, booze, cigarettes and trouble.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Merle had ditched them of course so at last call Daryl and Carol both stood up and both almost fell over. They were giggling, put their arms around each other, helping each other up.

“Oh shit we’re drunk Daryl.” She said.

“Again.” He laughed. “Some things don’t ever change yeah?” Andrea shook her head at them.

“Ya’ll are walking right?” Andrea said, holding her hand out for their car keys.

They both took them out and handed them to her.

“We open at eleven, Glenn is on tomorrow, you can get these from him.”

“Ok, thanks Andrea, nice to meet you again.” Carol slurred just a little bit.

“Yeah, tell my brother, thanks for leaving, didn’t even see him go.”

“I will Daryl, you too be careful, get home safe.”

Daryl nodded. Taking Carol by the hand and leading her outside.

“Come on, I promise to be a gentleman.”

“Nice try but you forget. I know you.” She laughed. “I’m sure nothing’s changed.”

“Aint been no altar boy.” He remarked.

“Good me either.”

He stopped walking and turned to her, pulling her close to him. They almost fell over again because he had pulled her too hard against him. She couldn’t help herself from laughing.

When he finally regained his balance, he leaned into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. His lips touching the shell of her ear.

“Carol.” He murmured.

She felt her whole body react to him. She thought she was shit faced drunk, but he had just lit a fire inside her like never before.

“I wanna do bad things to you.” He whispered into her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth. “Really, really bad things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , leaving kudos and reviewing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Trigger warning for death of a child, it is briefly mentioned. But I wanted to warn everyone.

 

Daryl lived four blocks away from the bar. They walked slowly, staggered at bit too. Every few feet they stopped to kiss, sometimes right in the middle of the road.

It was two am, traffic was light and she felt so good in his arms. She would feel even better in his bed which was where he was planning on ending up.

The stars had shined on him tonight and he wasn’t taking one bit of it for granted.

They talked the entire time as they walked home.

Not about the things that were still hanging between them, but about his job and her Aunt’s house that was now hers, what she planned to do with it. How she wanted to fix it up.

They would have plenty of time to talk things out, either later or another day. There was no rush for anything, she wasn’t leaving again.

He held her hand the whole time.

He had missed the feel of her hand in his. He hadn’t realized it until it was there again.

It was one of those things that you wanted in the back of your mind but didn’t dare look for. She was it for him, she always had been.

Was it possible to feel sixteen again? Carol thought so, it was like no time passed between them. They talked and laughed like they used to, true they had been drinking but still, it was the same.

She wanted to tell him why she was gone and didn’t come back, but he just seemed like he was going to welcome her back with no explanation.

But he deserved one that was the thing that was on her mind.

Daryl had run out of cigarettes when they were halfway home, he always smoked a lot when he drank. That wasn’t very often, and really he had drank so much this night because he was nervous. But that was going away even as they had the first few shots. This was his Carol, she had always been his.

She said she always would be his, that she wanted to start over. When they were dancing, that was when he kissed her that first time that Merle pointed out to Andrea.

They were going to try. No pressure and no bullshit. Just the two of them being together one day at a time.

She handed him her pack of cigarettes and he made a face.

“Newport’s? Really.” He said lighting two cigarettes for them and handed it to her.

“I’m a lady, I smoke menthols.” She said twirling around in a circle in the middle of the street they were walking down. She almost fell but he caught her.

“Yeah you’re flagged.” He said laughing.

“Speak for yourself, Mr. I did five shots of whiskey in a row.” She tapped his shoulder with hers.

Finally they reached his house and sat down on the porch steps together. They could hear the crickets in the back of the house by the woods. There were a lot of night critters out and all making the noises they make.

Daryl still lived in the same house he did when they were kids. His parents were gone now too, just like Carol’s. He and Merle had fixed it up after his old man died. They repainted it inside and out, fixed the broken down porch and kept it clean.

Merle was a neat freak. He would be putting your glass in the sink the minute you finished it and you better use a coaster.

“I’m usually not this easy.” She laughed. “Three drinks’ and I’m at your house, that ole Dixon charm gets me every time.”

“I am.” He turned to her and both their eyes got wide and then they laughed again. That loud outrageous drunk laugh people get. When everything is ten times funnier than it really is.

They always made each other laugh. That hadn’t changed at all. Alcohol or not, they always had a great time together.

He looked at her then. What he had meant to say was easy for you, but it didn’t come out right. Sometimes things didn’t come out the way they sounded in his head.

They were so drunk though it didn’t really matter at this point.

“No, I’m not. You’re still the only girl I ever brought here.” He said putting his arm around her.

She smiled, that made her happy. She knew damn well he wasn’t a saint while she was gone. He wouldn’t have lacked for female company if he wanted it. Not taking them to his house though, that said something about the nature of their relationship.

They had practically lived at each other’s houses when they were young. Their mothers were great friends. Their mother’s friendship threw them together often as kids, growing up together until one day they saw each other with new eyes and everything changed.

Then they were inseparable. He used to walk a mile to her house sometimes at night and knock on her window just to kiss her goodnight.

That’s how it was when you were sixteen.

He still remembered the day he knew he loved her and on that day he knew he would never love anyone else for the rest of his life. It would always be her.

“Can I ask you something Carol?”

She nodded, she knew what he was going to ask. So, to tell all of it or just a little? There was so much, how to tell him all of it. One piece at a time she supposed.

“Always, you can ask me anything.”

“Why’d you get married?”

She was telling it all, she had treated him badly, and he should get the whole truth. Starting with Layla.

She took a huge drag on her cigarette and blew it out of the side of her mouth so it didn’t go in his face.

“I was pregnant, he insisted I marry him. But my daughter died of SIDS when she was five months old.” She said.

He voice still cracking Layla had been gone seven years. And still every time she said her name, it went right through her heart.

“Oh Jesus Car, I’m so sorry.”

She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt over to show him. On her back right shoulder was a tattoo of two baby feet. The name Layla Caroline and dates of birth and death in a circle around the feet. Caroline was her mother, who had died shortly after the move north. Her father followed her mother to the grave the next year.

Carol had no one. Her Aunt Fran had been her only living relative. Her child was dead.

“Her name was Layla and she was perfect. They don’t know what causes it.” She looked at him. “That’s why I didn’t come back till now. Things got rough.”

She shook her head.

“So rough.” She said.

He rubbed her leg softly trying to comfort her. But not really sure how, how do you comfort a grieving mother? Could you? He hadn’t expected this. His plans for the night just took a wide left turn.

He didn’t care about that though, he wasn’t going to be that guy. There was a time and place and this wasn’t the time.

Daryl couldn’t believe she had to go through that. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been mean to her. He would have hated himself for that.

She had been through what many people say is the worst thing that can happen to a person. She came out on the other side too, he admired that, she didn’t let it break her. She was strong.

That was his girl.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” That had slipped out he hadn’t called her that in ten years. But it felt good on his lips. She didn’t say anything and she didn’t mind. He took her into his arms giving her a tight hug.

He always gave the greatest hugs and he had filled out since she had last seen him. She left behind a lanky teenager and came home to a man. A man with the strongest arms she had ever been in.

“It’s ok Daryl,” She said. “I’m ok now. I wasn’t, not for a long time, I didn’t think I’d ever feel anything again, but it turns out I can. And I am so grateful, I thought I was dead inside.”

He squeezed her again and kissed the top of her head. He didn’t know she was talking about him and she didn’t say it.

“Can we talk about you, what have you been up to?”

He rubbed the back of his head.

“Nothing, still work at the Garage with Merle, got to Shooters once in a while. Dale’s mostly though, better clientele ya know?” He said stubbing out his cigarette. “Hunting, turning wrenches nothing’s changed here.”

She nodded.

“Glad you’re back.”

“Glad I’m back.” She smiled. “You got any booze, we’re getting sober.”

“Yup.” He stood up and helped her up. “Let’s go get trashed.”

As he pulled her to stand he pulled too hard and she landed up against his chest. They stood there a minute looking at each other.

She nodded. “I’m in.”

He wanted to kiss her again, but it didn’t seem right to him. Not after what she had just told him, he would wait. It had been ten years, he could wait a little longer. He wasn’t rushing a damn thing. She didn’t need him pawing at her tonight.

“Come on in, we have more drinking to do.” He said holding open the screen door for her.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Merle kicked Daryl’s boot that was on the floor with his foot still in it. He was sprawled on one side of the couch, Carol on the other, a bottle of southern comfort between them. A half full glass on the floor, were they drinking out of the same glass? Merle had just gotten home and couldn’t believe the sight before him. These two were a couple of idiots, this was like a bad frat house movie.

“Really D, ya’ll had the house to yourself and ya passed out.” He picked up the bottle and set it on the table. Then walked to the window and opened the curtain with a flourish. Letting in a flood of sunlight that would kill ten vampires.

“Back in the day ya used to pay me to have the house to ya selves.” He cackled. “You two disappoint me.”

Carol sat up rubbing her eyes. Daryl groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head.

“Merle stop yelling.” She covered her eyes. “Too bright in here.”

“Fuck you Merle.” Daryl grunted from under the pillow. “Where were you?”

“Andrea’s you couple of idiots.” He said. “I thought for sure I’d catch ya’s in Bed.”

“Well, ya didn’t asshole.” Daryl said.

“Yeah really Merle, you think I put out on the first date?” She sat up. “I usually wait till the second date at least.”

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, running her hand through her hair.

“Where’s the coffee, I am not fun to be around if I don’t get coffee.”

Daryl was still laying on the couch with his head under the pillow. Merle kicked his boot again.

“Same place as always darling.” Merle said. “And could you grab the aspirins, I got a wicked head ache.”

“You and me both.” Daryl said from under the pillow.

Carol came back out with the aspirin and passed them out to Merle and Daryl, who had come out from under the pillow and now held it on his lap.

“Yeah, whose bright idea was it to go out drinking last night?” Carol said.

Daryl threw the pillow at Merle’s head.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, reviews are like air.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got way off the hook.  
> Adults only.  
> Sorry not sorry.

Merle followed Carol into the kitchen while Daryl just rolled back over on the couch, still groaning from his headache. He hadn’t drank like that in a long time.

She had found the coffee and was scooping it into the coffee maker. Merle got the cups out of the cabinet and set them on the table.

Carol walked over to the sink and filled the coffee pot as Merle sat down at the table.

“What’s the plan sweetness, it’s Saturday, you and D gonna lay around here all day hungover or what?” Merle asked.

“I dunno, I feel like shit right now. I haven’t drank like that in a long time. Thanks both of you for buying me all those shots.”

“You’re welcome.” Daryl called from the couch.

She set up the coffee pot and turned it on and turned around leaning on the counter.

“Hey, I’m not bringing you coffee, you have to come get it.” Carol called back at him.

“Thought we were back on.” He called back to her. “Come ‘on hook me up.”

“Hook yourself up brother.” Merle said laughing.

Daryl got up off the couch. He staggered to the kitchen, he approached Carol and put his arms around her waist as she leaned against him. 

“Where’s my smokes darlin.” He said kissing her neck and reaching around her to look on the counter. He found hers and his lighter. “Oh, right I ran out.”

“Take one of mine.” Carol said.

“God, my head hurts.” Daryl said rubbing his head and reaching for her cigarettes and lighter.

He took one out and lit it and leaned over kissing Carol good morning.

“Aw aint you two sweet.” Merle said. “You cooking Daryl?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Will you help me?” He looked at Carol.

She nodded. “What do you guys have in here?” She opened the refrigerator.

They had a carton of milk and a carton of eggs and one stick of butter.

“Really guys?” She reached in and grabbed the eggs and butter. “Any bread around here?”

Merle threw a loaf of bread to her and sat back down at the table. 

“So what are we all doing today?”

Daryl turned around. “We?”

“I can tell you what I’m not doing, I am never drinking with you two again.” She said getting a frying pan out and putting it on the stove.

Daryl spoke with the cigarette dangling out of his mouth. “Sure, I’ve heard that before Carol.”

“Fuck you Daryl.” She said and that started Merle laughing his ass off.

“Ya want to don’t ya.” Daryl said ducking out of the way because she was swinging at him.

“Watch out baby brother or she’ll cut you off, before you even get on.”

Carol just laughed and went back to cooking. Merle’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, swiping the screen and breaking into a huge smile.

“I’m going to see Andrea later, want to go to T’s barbeque with us?”

Daryl looked at Carol and she shrugged. “Sure, if you want D.” 

Daryl didn’t care where they went frankly. Yesterday he woke up alone and lonely, and today Carol was cooking breakfast in his kitchen like she hadn’t been gone ten years. It was still amazing to him that she was even here.

He did not care what they did as long as they did it together from now on.

He was sure she felt the same way. Before they passed out last night they had talked a lot.

They were back on, with a few conditions. Ten years had gone by and they didn’t know each other anymore. They would both need time to adjust and the promised each other if it didn’t work out they would still be friends.

They never wanted to be out of each other’s lives again. Even if it was too late to fix things, neither one of them wanted another ten year absence.

They were going to give it their best shot.

“Sure, thanks Merle.”

After breakfast Daryl and Carol walked back to her car hand in hand. She was going to go home and shower and try and get rid of the hangover that was lingering. She had already told Merle not to even thing of buying her any shots.

Daryl was doing the same and they would meet up later or he would pick her up.

Carol even thought she might take a nap. A luxury she never had before.

They were going to T-dog and Tyreese’s restaurant and she wanted to enjoy the ribs, not be sick. She remembered how good their food was and now that T’s wife Jacqui and Ty’s wife Karen worked there too. She couldn’t wait to go and she was sure it was to die for.

“I’m not getting hammered tonight, don’t even think about it.”

Daryl looked over at her. “Sure you aren’t.”

She gave him the side eye. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it. He knew her, he knew her completely.

They shared the same birthday, and were so much alike it was uncanny.

“Oh really, care to put your money where your mouth is.” She said stopping at her car and leaning against it.

“Is this going to be one of our sex bets again?” He asked thinking he was a jerk for bringing that up but secretly, he hoped so. They had been a lot of fun back in the day.

It was a good way for them to explore things without pressure when they were young. They would bet sexual favors and then nobody felt like a jerk for suggesting something outrageous. You always had a choice though, no pressure. It was how they got to know each other and what made the other tick.

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her hips to lean in for a kiss.

“It can be.” She said in between kisses. “If you want it to be.”

“OK, what’s the bet?”

“Well, of course if you win, I’ll do that thing you like.”

“What thing?” He asked smiling, he knew what thing.

“You know.” She said, raising her eyebrows. “But I’m going to win, so you aren’t going to get it.”

“Oh you are, huh?” He said reaching to tickle her.

She darted out of his grasp.

“I am, and if I win, we do something we’ve never done before.”

“Like what?” He said pulling her closer. “There aint much left, we kinda…”

They had been together a year or so before she moved and they had been young. But they had a deep friendship and love for each other.

They had known each other since fifth grade, when Daryl needed help in math and their teacher assigned Carol to help him.

They were friends ever since and then when they were about thirteen, they started to see each other with new eyes. 

There was a lot of awkward teen age stuff for about a year and then he finally asked her on a date. Neither one of them had even kissed before. That started as a bet too. He had been afraid at the age of fourteen to kiss her. One day he came up with a bet to get a kiss. He got it and soon there were bets for other things.

Fifteen year olds come up with crazy things sometimes to avoid embarrassment. Instead of having to ask to do something it was a bet. Winner take all, no one had to feel funny.

“Don’t you trust me Daryl?” She twirled her hair around her finger, giving him a smile that set him on fire.

“Alright, shake.”

He held his hand out and she took it. They shook hands and he was pretty sure he was doomed.

“Thought you said last night you wanted to take things slow this go around?” He said. “You sure you wanna jump into the sex bet already?”

“Just a teeny bet, plus.” She nodded and smirked. “I’m sure. I’m gonna win.”

“I’m not gonna lie Carol, that look on your face has me scared.”

“You should be.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They had a great night out with Andrea and Merle. T and Tyreese’s place was as good as ever. The brothers had made a good decision buying the place from the former owner Dale. Together with their wives they had taken a one room rib joint and turned it into the best place in three counties. 

Merle and Daryl were regulars and knew the other brother’s really well.

The food was spectacular and both T and Ty came by to say hello. They both remembered Carol and welcomed her back. 

She didn’t know their wives but the brother’s invited them over and introduced her to them. Karen and Jacqui were both sweet women and before they left, gave Carol their cell numbers to call for a lunch date.

Carol did not have anything to drink but sweet tea.

She grinned at Daryl the whole time, every once in a while throwing a wink his way.

Merle kept giving them the eye and asking what they were up to. These two were acting like a couple of sixteen year olds. As usual.

It was kind of like time had stopped when she left and now it started up yesterday again.

Maybe it had for them, his brother had been shuffling through life without her. Now he was smiling like a damn fool all the time.

Merle would take that. He would take it all day long as opposed to looking at his brother’s dead eyes.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They pulled up in front of Carol’s house and she put her hand on the door latch. She leaned over and gave him a nice kiss goodnight. He was utterly confused.

“Night Daryl, see you tomorrow?”

“Uh, ok I guess, yeah.”

She leaned in for another kiss.

“Thanks by the way.”

“For what?” She asked innocently.

“For driving me nuts at dinner. Any more and I woulda lifted that table right up.”

She started laughing.

“Go ahead, laugh all you want, smartass. You won, what do you want?”

“You to come inside.” She said.

“Nope, not yet, I remember what you said.”

“I changed my mind.” She said snuggling up to him.

He shook his head, “No, you didn’t you can’t think of anything. That’s not how the game goes.”

“Yes, I can. When did you get all this self-control from?”

“Carol, I aint fifteen anymore.”

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him again.

“Text me when you get home, ok?” She said and got out of the car.

He watched her out of the corner of the windshield. She stopped on the porch and waved goodbye before going inside. He was so confused right now. 

She had said she wanted to take it slow and date each other, but then she made a sex bet with him.

She won too.

Fair and square too.

But he wanted her to be sure and not over a bet. Not like that, not their first timr because this time he wasn’t planning on losing her again.

He was patient, he wanted it to be right and he had no problem waiting. There was plenty of time for more bets, just like before, and sometimes he had let her win back in the day. 

Not tonight though and he had a feeling he had just been had.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Carol went inside and leaned against the door. She listened to him pull away and she missed him already. He was right, she knew that, but it had been so long for her. She had thought her heart was dead when her baby died, Layla. 

All of her had been dead and now it was waking up with a vengeance. With every passing minute she was feeling more and more because of him.

Her cellphone buzzed on her night stand and she picked it up. She was sitting on the side of her bed, upstairs.

The text from him said “Home.”

She smiled back and typed “Wish you were here.”

He typed back “Stop.”

She typed. “I do.”

He typed. “Stop.”

She typed back “What are you wearing.”

She laughed when he typed back “Really?”

So she typed. “Take it off and call me.” With a winkie face.

A few minutes went by, he hadn’t texted back, she thought he wasn’t going to call and then the phone rang. She smiled as she picked it up.

“Lo.” she said.

“Are we really doing this?” He asked.

“Yup, what’s the matter? I thought ya weren’t no altar boy.”

“Not really what I meant. “He laughed. “You paying me back for going home? Respecting your wishes.”

“No, but, I just need you.”

She heard him let out a soft groan, like he didn’t want her to hear him.

He might not have wanted to stay, and he might not have been on board with this either. But his dick was the boss right now. He might be saying no in his head, but his dick was saying yes in his pants.

His dick was the boss right now.

“You know you want to.” She teased and then she heard him unbuckling his pants.

“Yup, I do.” He said. “I aint never done this before though.”

“Well, me either.” She laughed.

“Wow, I feel like we had this conversation before.” He said suddenly.

“Oct 17, 2004, it was a Sunday, Merle was at the races. We had just turned 15.”

“Yeah I remember.”

“Maybe you should just come back.”

“Fuck no, you wanna go on a few dates, get know each other again, I’m totally fine with that. I get it we’re going to take things slow.” He said holding the phone with his head as he took off his pants. “So now you get to listen to me jerk off over the phone, this was your idea.”

“Uh and you get to listen to me.” She said.

“Huh?” He asked because now he was confused.

She answered in a hot whisper. “I’m going to make myself cum for you.”

She heard the phone drop on the floor and started laughing loudly. She heard him pick it up and throw himself on the bed.

He was only wearing his boxers now.

“You ok?” She laughed she stood up taking a drink of water.

“Yeah, just took me by surprise is all, that’s fucking dirty Carol.” He said, and she noticed his voice sounded deep and darker.

“You sure you don’t want to come back and fuck me hard and dirty.” She whispered into the phone.

“Nope, we’re doing this your way, now listen to me and get your ass back on the bed.” He said and she was astonished by this change in him.

“I thought it was going to be my way.” She laughed. “You’re kind of being controlling.”

“And you’ll do what I say and you’ll like it.” Because I’m in charge now, he thought to himself.

“Jesus Daryl, you’re different. I don’t remember you being this mouthy.”

He laughed at that, neither did he, because he wasn’t like that. Not until tonight, with her, right now.

Until this very moment, he didn’t know this side of himself,  
but it was so good.  
Maybe because he was turned on, she couldn’t be sure. They had been apart for so long, she didn’t really know him anymore. He had never been pushy like that before. It wasn’t bad though. It was actually exciting.

“Just relax, ok, gonna try not to make this weird.”

“Ok, you’re the boss.” She said, kind of getting a charge out of him being that way. She didn’t know this Bossy Daryl but she liked him a lot.

“Don’t forget it either, what are you wearing?”

“A t-shirt and underwear.” She replied.

“Off.” Was all he said. And she complied, feeling herself getting more excited by the minute.

“Now run your fingers through your hair, like I would.” He said walking across the room to pull down the shades. He was on the second floor, but he wasn’t risking anyone seeing this show. He was in his boxers but still.

“Do I get to tell you what to do?”

“No.” He answered quickly and she heard him get back on his bed. “Now your face and neck, like I would do.”

She did it, he could hear her breathing harder, and it was driving him berserk right now.

He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about her, trying to picture her. Trying to picture her touching herself. Oh God.

He ran his own hand down over the front of his boxers and gave himself a little tug, Just a bit to take the pressure off because he had been hard as a rock the minute she texted him, what are you wearing?

He was getting her off first.

“Take your fingers and go lower Carol over your breasts, are you pretending it’s me?”

She let out a groan that went straight to his balls. Fuck this was hot.

Carol was going to jump right out of her skin. The more he ordered her around the more turned on she got and she could hear his ragged breathing. The part he was playing was doing it for him too.

“You make me feel so good.” She gasped out and he had to palm his dick again.

She was going to make him come if she kept talking like that and he wasn’t done with her yet.

“Shhhhh, rub your nipples and spread those gorgeous legs for me nice and pretty.” He crooned into the phone. “It’s me touching you.”

She let out a little sigh and he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. This might just be the most erotic experience of his life. 

Sounded like the same for her. They both got riled up pretty fast by this.

“Stay on your nipples, don’t touch anywhere else unless I say you can.” He was going to have to start touching himself really soon. This was incredible.

“You…” She breathed into the phone, doing what he told her to do.

“Do you want to come, Carol?” He whispered.

“Yessss. Yes please.” She pleaded into the phone.

“Not till I say you can.”

He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer. His dick felt like it was going to explode.

“Because you are going to come so hard Carol, when I’m done with you.”

“So bossy…..” She trailed off. She was just about done with this fucking around.

Time to step it up a notch and turn the tables on him. She had and idea.

“Hey Daryl?” She said breathlessly.

“Hmmm.” He was getting lost in his thoughts about her, thinking about her skin and running his hands over her, everywhere.

“If you come over here you can boss me around, and watch, you know that right?”

He was dressed in seconds and running down the stairs with no shirt or shoes on. Carol was laughing as she heard him throwing his pants back on over the phone he had thrown on the bed.

Mission accomplished.

Merle and Andrea were sitting on the front steps ad he came busting out the door. They each had a cigarette and a beer in their hands. He banged open the door and went right past them like he didn’t even see them, which he didn’t.

“Hey brother where you going in such a hurry?” Merle cackled putting his arm around Andrea.

But he was already in his truck and starting it. Carol could hear him throwing the truck in reverse because he hadn’t even bothered to hang up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and reviews. I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to end it where it was. There's way more to come.  
> This is a G rating, haha, maybe PG, certainly not like the last chapyer.

A/N: I’m on a poetry kick thanks to one of my friends. You know who you are, give me more, please.

 

And this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart.

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)

ee cummings

 

Daryl made the ten minute drive out to her house in seven minutes. He blew past The Greene farm and turned down the dirt road that led to Carol’s Aunt Fran’s old house, now hers. As he was driving he thought again about what good thing he did to have her back in his life.

People say you can’t fall in love for good at the age of fourteen, but he didn’t buy that. He loved her and only her and that was why it never worked with anyone else. He had tried to date, to meet someone, but they were a poor substitute for what he carried in his heart.

He knew too obviously, by what she had told him that she tried to forget him too. She had married and had a child and she said she still loved him after all of that. He knew she had been through a lot, that was over as far as he was concerned.

He was making it his business to make her happy for the rest of their lives.

He would marry her if that’s what she wanted. If not, he was still never letting her go again.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Carol threw on her t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs to wait for him. She sat down on the porch with her bottle of water and waited for him. She didn’t care how that made her look. That she was waiting for him to come fuck her brains out.

She didn’t have to worry about what he thought of her. She already knew. He adored her and he always did.

She let herself think, just for a minute, what if he had been Layla’s father? Maybe it would have been different? She, with the help of some very good therapists, was at the point where she could now think about Layla and not become despondent. She would see her again, one day, for now she lived and would let herself love and be loved.

Then she looked up at the stars and to the heavens where she was sure her baby was. Looked at the moon, how many times had she read “Goodnight Moon” to her baby. She could recite it from memory. She wished she had been Daryl’s.

That wasn’t how it was supposed to be, maybe she had to go through all that to come full circle and back to him. She was twenty five, so was he. They had met at the age of ten and loved each other practically since. He was her first and only boyfriend, until she met her soon to be ex.

In the time she was married she had stopped believing in soul mates, but there he was pulling into her drive way.

She stood up and waved as he got out of the truck. He stood there looking at her his breath coming out in puffs.

He was the one.

He was up the stairs in a minute and pulling her into his arms, giving her a scorching kiss that melted her face.

Then he picked her up and carried her inside.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Neither one of them was prepared for it though. The depth of emotion when you were finally with the person you belonged with. That you belonged to. Every touch, every sigh, cemented them together like it was always supposed to be.

She whispered to him in the dark while the moon shined through the window. “I’ll never leave you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and leaving me love.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda dirty,  
> sorry, not sorry.

A/N: This is a really dirty chapter, I don’t know what it is about this story. Any way skip it if it’s not your thang.

Carol woke up first the next morning. The night before they had loved each other like they had been doing it all their lives and they had fallen asleep holding each other. That was something they had never done before. Carol and Daryl had never spent an entire night together, she moved away before they were old enough. 

It had been so good, all of it, falling asleep together felt so right.

This was so good that she wasn’t sure they would ever spend another night apart. There wasn’t anything like sleeping in the arms of someone who loved you.

She knew the difference too. She had slept with a man for seven years that didn’t love her.

She had loved Ed in the beginning, but not how she loved this man with her now. This was totally different.

Daryl had been her first love, there was nothing that could compare to that.

Ed blamed her for Layla’s death and he never let her forget it. She was in terrible pain over the loss of their child and he pointed the finger right at her.

SIDS just happened and they didn’t know why and it was never anyone’s fault.

Seven years of counseling and she finally stopped blaming herself.

Then she knew she had to leave him.

He destroyed any love she could have for him, with his words. Finally she was strong enough to leave Ed and even without Fran’s legacy, she was coming back to find him.

The one who’s eyes haunted all her dreams and now they were together again,

She couldn’t stop looking at him, he was all broad shoulders and tapered all the way down to his thin waist. He was a man now.

She watched his face, he was grinning in his sleep and she watched his eyes, he was dreaming. A good dream from the look on his face and the tent he was pitching in the sheet.

She started to move the sheet off of him careful not to wake him. She didn’t want him awake just yet. He would wake up she was sure, but hopefully not till later on.

She looked at his stomach and leaned down to lick it softly watching to see if he woke up.

He didn’t. He twitched a little so she continued down. When she got to where she wanted to be she ran her tongue over the length of him and he moved in his sleep a little. He let out another groan but still not awake.

She smiled to herself and then licked him again and circled around as she made her way up.

Now he was awake, eyes wide open and gripping the sheets in his hands.

“Holy shit Carol.”

“Shhhhhh.” She whispered and continued. “Shhhhhhh.”

“You don’t gotta.”

She looked up at him and he just about died. He tried to sit up on his elbows but that was useless.

“I wanna.” She said.

And he fell back onto the mattress and let out a groan. 

“I want you to watch me too.” And he just let out another groan, because she was going to kill him and he was going to die a happy man.

“Carol…..”

“Shhhhhh just watch.”

Daryl laid back and watched her, this not only felt incredible, but watching? That was something else entirely. He didn’t have a lot of experience and what he did have was with her when they were kids. 

He remembered how that had been, incredible, just like right now.

Since then though there hadn’t been much going on, and certainly nothing like what she was doing right now. She was the last person who had done this for him and that had been a long time ago.

But he couldn’t let her keep going, it was too much, way too much. She was touching him and her mouth was so hot and wet. He was going to explode from the pleasure of it.

He didn’t want it to be over before it even began, and he had plans for her this morning.

He reached down to pull her up to him wrapping his arm around her and kissing her. He rolled so that she was laying across him.

“You trying to kill me or what?”

She just looked up at him batting her eyes innocently. He couldn’t resist her ever when she gave him that look.

“Don’t even, you know what I’m talking about.” He said.

She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style and waited for him to sit up too.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said as she took her sleep shirt off and now her breasts were right in his face. She tossed her shirt over his face.

“This, this Carol, and the phone sex and the blow jobs.”

He pulled her shirt off and gazed at her breasts, it had been dark the night before. They were bigger than he remembered because she had a child.

He would never get tired of touching them, or tasting them.

“This aint nothing.” She laughed. “I still have the Eric Clapton CD.”

She winked at him and he laid back with a thump.

“Jesus Carol, don’t tell me that.”

She leaned down and ran her tongue over his stomach and he broke out in goosebumps. Slowly she worked her way up his body and finally she moved up until she was straddling him. She just had on a pair of shorts and he was still in his boxers. She took his hands and placed them on her chest.

“I love you, you know.”

He nodded. “I know, I love you too. I’ve always loved you.”

She leaned down and kissed him, grinding herself against him in a way that was going to make him loose his mind. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up against her, she felt so good and he was a starving man. He had been for a long time.

“I promise you, we don’t ever have to be apart again.” She kissed him again sucking on his bottom lip and that was it. He rolled over so he was on top of her now.

“I want to help you do this.” He asked and she nodded. 

“Well, I hope you’re going to help. “She laughed.

“I mean the house you fuckin perv.”

“You made me that way you know.” She said. “You corrupted me long ago.”

He didn’t want to think about that, because they had been apart ten years and she had been married to someone else. He knew he had to let that go and he would, because he intended to make her his in every possible way. Starting right now as he kissed down her neck and over her chest.

“Do you want me to help you with the house?” He kissed the side of her chest, hot, wet and sloppy. “Or what.”

“Yes and I want you here as much as possible, don’t you think we’ve earned it.” She said.

“More than earned it.”

His cell phone on the nightstand chirped and he picked it up. A message from Merle.

-You coming up for air anytime soon?

Daryl put the phone down. “Just Merle being an asshole.”

He continued kissing down her body, licking down her neck and over her nipples one after the other, followed by his hands. Until she arched her back and sighed digging her fingers into his hair. He continued swirling his tongue all over her until she was whining and panting. But he didn’t stop, he just continued his path downward.

“Wait, I want to touch you.”

He shook his head. “Uh uh my turn now.” He said pulling down her shorts and positioning her legs the way he wanted them.

He placed his hands on her inner thighs and rubbed them gently, getting her to open her legs and drop her knees down.

“Beautiful.” He said looking down at her. “Goddamn.”

He looked at her, his expression soft, she was the only person he had ever done this with. The only one he wanted to go down on. He didn’t want to do any of the things they were doing with any of the bar whore’s he had known over the years.

He was a fuck and run guy until she came back. He had never slept in a bed with a woman before either. All of these thoughts were spinning through his head now. 

He bent down closer to her, on his knees now between her legs and he ran a finger over her, smiling when she whimpered. He brought it down and inside her, back and forth over her, and back inside and she totally lost it.

“Oh my god Daryl.” She said shaking her head from side to side. “Oh my god.”

She was so wet and tight he couldn’t stop himself from bringing his face down and breathing her in. Then he licked her in one long stroke and she screamed.

“Please, please Daryl.” She still shook her head from side to side and her hips were moving trying to get closer to him.

He loved when he got her this riled up, when she begged him like that, he could hammer nails with his dick, that’s how hard he got.

He pulled her closer and sat back on his knees pulling her up and sitting her down on himself with a gasp. He would never get tired of this, until the day he died.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She got up on her knees and worked her hips against his, they were chest to chest now. They stared at each other, their eyes never leaving the others, and he kissed her sweetly.

“You’re mine now.” He said pulling her closer. “Mine.”

And she nodded. “Always have been.”

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just looking at each other. There wasn't anything better in this world than being inside her.

“Move.” She whispered.

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stink at summaries so I'll just say I really like that song so I use it over and over again.  
> Thank you for reading

She turned on the stereo as she padded into the living room. Carol didn’t have much done in this house, but she had the stereo hooked up. It needed a paint job and a new roof but damn she was going to have her music.

Music was her life, and always had been.

That was the first thing she did when she moved in. She couldn’t live without music.

She turned up the volume and sang along with the song.

“Sun in the sky, you know how I feel” Nina Simone’s voice sang through the speakers, other people covered this song, but to Carol, no one sang it like Nina. 

She had been listening to Nina all her life. Carol’s mother had been a huge fan. When she listened to Nina she remembered her childhood, and a lot of that involved Daryl. Even when she was so far away she thought of him.

She hadn’t called him because she met Ed shortly after she moved to Pennsylvania. But Daryl was always in the back of her mind even as she allowed another man to sweep her off her feet.

She was not perfect and she had made a mistake. And she had found herself in a trap before she knew it.

Then her parents died one after the other and she was devastated. She should have gone back to Georgia and lived with Aunt Fran, but she was so embarrassed that she hadn’t called him.

Listening to Nina Simone gave her a good feeling though, because life was changing now. The past was over and she had a new life, just like the song said.

Carol went to the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon and a bowel from the cabinet, by that time Daryl was in the bedroom getting his jeans on and looking for her.

They had fallen back to sleep and he woke up to music and her voice singing along. “Oh freedom is mineee, and I know how I feel, it’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, and I’m feeling good.”

He smiled in her bedroom listening to her sing off key. He remembered in high school she had been in the chorus and she couldn’t sing then either.

But hearing her sing was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He came walking out into the kitchen in just his jeans and they were hanging low ion his hips. She sensed his presence and turned around.

His hair was all over the place and he looked sleepy. He smiled that crooked smile at her and she just about melted.

“Good song, Yeah?” He said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring a cup. He leaned against the counter and took a sip.

“Still with the black coffee, huh?” She leaned next to him. “Gross.”

“Still with the smart mouth.” He smiled and looked at her sideways.

He put the coffee down and turned to her. 

“Did you file papers up north before you came here?” He said. “For you divorce?”

She nodded. “It shouldn’t take too long since I’m not fighting for anything, my lawyer said about four months.”

“Do you want to get married?” He asked. “Again?”

“Are you proposing?” She asked, hoping he wasn’t because she would say no.

“Just asking how you feel about it, I mean someday.” He said and then he lifted her up on the counter and she let out a giggle.

He always threw her around like it was nothing and she loved it. She felt so small physically compared to him. He made her feel safe.

“I never thought about it, but I don’t think we need to, couldn’t we just get tattoos again?” She said putting her arms around his neck. “We can get them on our ring fingers if you want.”

She looked at his eyes for any trace of disappointment. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she didn’t want to get married either.

“Are you disappointed?”

He shook his head. “I’m here no matter what, and I think you are too.”

She nodded, yes she was, and she told him last night she was never leaving him again. She meant that.

“I am, I just don’t think I want to do that again, it didn’t work out so well for me, you know?”

“I understand, and we don’t need a piece of paper telling us to stay together, we will no matter what.” 

He hugged her and pulled her close to him. She felt so good in his arms and he was never going to let her go or stop thanking God for bringing her back to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry it took so long, I’m sorry I married him and ruined it for us.” She said and she sounded like she was going to cry.

He pulled away so he could see her. “Listen, ya did what ya thought was right. I never called you either, it’s not all on you.”

“Why didn’t you call?” She asked.

“I was pissed at you, and then I just decided it wasn’t meant to be.” He said shrugging.

“My mother died, about six months after we moved and then my father a year later, Ed lived next door to us with his parents. He smoked a lot of pot and we just kind of fell into it. Then I got pregnant, I was almost eighteen and you know the rest.”

He hugged her and rubbed his hands along her back.

“I thought about you, but I was ashamed that I had broken our promise. My shrink said I was in a constant state of grief. Losing my parents and Layla so close together. She said I wasn’t really in my right mind.”

She started to sniffle and he was afraid she was going to cry. He hated when women cried, especially her.

“And I think she was right, Jesus Carol, you’ve been through the ringer. I got over that a long time ago, I’m not saying I would have ever come looking for you, cause that aint me. But I’m sure glad that you came back.”

He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I’m so sorry Daryl.” She sniffled into his shoulder.

“Shhh.” He rubbed her back. “I’m not mad anymore, I was, for a long time but I got over it.”

He hugged her tightly.

“I know you aint going anywhere and I know you didn’t want to last time. Sometimes to appreciate something, you have to be without it a while, you know?”

She looked up at him. “Oh don’t I know it, I don’t ever want to be away from you again.”

“You won’t be.” He kissed her softly. “I promise.”

She hopped down off the counter to finish making breakfast. He worked with her and they talked about what she wanted to do in the house.

He and Merle were going to help her fix it up and Andrea was going to help her find a part time job when she was ready.

They were not going to get married and they were both fine with it. In the days to come he slowly moved some of his things over to her house and they were living together before too long.

Her divorce was moving along and her lawyer assured her she would be getting a court date any time. Ed never contacted her, and she thought maybe he didn’t figure out where she was yet.

That was fine, he still did drugs and she didn’t want to be on his radar.

Merle and Daryl worked on the house and she and Andrea went looking for antiques and things to furnish the house.

She got a job at the library part time and started to rebuild her life. This time with Daryl and they were making it good together.

The next month she missed her period and took an at home test. She slid down on the bathroom floor and cried for an hour after she took the test.

It was positive.

In her haste to escape her husband she had missed her Depo Provera shot.

She couldn’t do this again and she didn’t know how to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone for hanging in with this story. Let me know what you think . Song lyrics in bold.

Daryl banged on the door again, and still there was no answer. He knew she was here, the car was there. He could hear the music, she was listening to Tegan and Sara. Either she was really happy or really sad. She listened to them to change her mood.

Daryl hadn’t heard of them before Carol came back into his life, she had brought so many new things to him, music just being one thing. ‘My Number’ was playing and he could hear it coming out of the big bay window of her house. He could hear the words to the song even.

 

It’s a silly time to learn to swim on the way down.

If I gave you my number, would it still be the same.

If I saved you from drowning.

Promise me you’ll never go away.

 

He had been outside knocking for ten minutes, they hadn’t gotten a chance to get him a key yet. Finally he heard her walking to the door. When she opened the door he hardly recognized her, she looked like she had been crying for hours.

Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was in her pajamas.

“Oh my god. Honey what’s wrong.” He asked wrapping her in a hug. He ran his hands through her hair and held her against him. The next song came on. ‘You wouldn’t like me’ Also Tegan and Sara.

 

There’s a war inside of me, do I cause new heartbreak to write a new broken song.

Do I push it down or let it run me right into the ground.

I feel like I wouldn’t like me if I met me.

 

He walked in the door with her and she was still tearing up. He held her close until she calmed down, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her.

“Carol, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t move, something told him this wasn’t good news to her. He knew why, and he just hugged her closer. They would be ok, he would make sure of it.

“It’s ok honey, it’s going to be ok. Thought you were on the shots?”

She started sobbing again. Huge wracking sobs that took over her whole body. “I missed it last month, I forgot.”

 

Don’t you worry there’s still time.

Don’t you worry there’s still time.

 

He kept rubbing her back and comforting her. “It’s ok Carol I understand. You don’t have to...”

She looked up at him, realizing he had misunderstood. She panicked when she first saw the positive test. But she was better, she was scared shitless, but better than she was. She put her forehead to his.

“No, Daryl I, I thought I wouldn’t be able to ever again. This morning I was thinking I would have to.” She shuddered. “But I can’t do that.”

He picked her up and carried her to the chair that she had in the living room that was big enough for two people and plopped them both down. He pulled her close on his lap and hugged her tight.

“Listen, you are what matters to me Carol.” He said kissing her face and wiping her tears with his thumb.” I’m not interested in a life without you, whatever you want is what I want. It don’t matter what it is, I’m with you. One hundred percent.”

“All in?” She said, finally smiling a little.

“All in sweetheart, you and me.” He took her hand and laced her fingers into his.

“We’re having a baby and I’m scared to death.”

He looked at her and smiled. “It’s ok, I am too. Don’t know how to be a father, but I’m gonna learn and we’re going to be ok.”

He hugged her close and rocked her in his lap.

“I promise Carol.”

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They cooked dinner together much later that night and made plans to see Merle the next day and tell him the news. Carol would invite Andrea over too, since they were getting to be such good friends. Carol never got out of her pajamas that day and when it got dark out it didn’t seem to matter much anyway.

She had put the iPod on the stereo and they were listening to music and doing the dishes. She washed and he dried, just like any other couple spending a night at home.

They were happy.

They talked a lot about what the next few months were going to bring. He was moving in for good and they were going to go hardcore on fixing up the house.

There was so much to do and now they had a timeline that had to be kept to.

There was a room right next to the bedroom, with an entrance from the master that was going to be a nursery. It was at one time a reading and sitting room when Carol’s aunt Fran lived there.

It would be perfect for at least the first few years for the baby.

He asked her again to marry him and she said that just because there was a baby coming, that didn’t mean they had to get married.

They were getting the ring tattoos though, in a few days.

But no marriage license.

He shelved the idea for now, but he was pretty sure he’d ask her again.

He’d keep asking until they were old and gray probably.

‘The Way That You Use It’ by Eric Clapton came on and she felt him staring at her before she even looked up from doing the dishes. His eyes were on the back of her neck, unmoving, she almost got chills.

This was a song from the past and it was the thing he loved.

She smiled a little, but she didn’t want to look at him. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

He said one word when she finally met his eyes. “Please?”

She shook her head but she was smiling and he knew she was going to do it. She always did when this song was on, since the first time they heard it when they were younger. It had started as a joke, but she should have known he would like it.

It wasn’t a joke anymore.

“Carol?” He said laughing. “Come on help a guy out.”

She dried her hands on the dishtowel and pulled a kitchen chair to the center of the room motioning him to sit down and he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

It’s in the way that you use it, it comes and it goes.

It’s in the way that you use it, boy don’t you know.

 

She swayed her hips to the music and to him she looked sixteen again. It was like they were back in time for a moment and all of the bullshit from their years apart was gone.

She was smiling and glowing in the soft light of the house, and she was his girl.

He sat down in the chair and there was nothing that could happen to wipe the grin off his face.

She did this a few times when they were younger, she danced for him. It had been a joke one day when they were out in the field behind his house listening to music in the back of his truck. They had been laying there on pillows and blankets looking at the stars and this song came on.

She stood up and started a striptease dance that he loved. Every time they heard the song from that time on he would ask her. 

And he bought the CD.

He watched her as she went to the banister of the stairs and used it like a pole. That was something new and he almost lost his mind right there.

“Pretty soon I won’t be able to do this.” She said as she put one leg up on the banister and swayed her hips.

“Keep doin it now…” His voice trailed off as he watched her moving totally enthralled with her. But that wasn’t anything new. He always had been since the first time he saw her walking down the hall in school.

She had on a t shirt and slowly removed it, taking her time to be as much of a tease as she could. She had a tank top on underneath it, but his eyes still rolled around in his head because she didn’t have a bra on.

He was going to attack her the minute this was over.

She came back over to where he was sitting and put her foot up in his lap feeling how hard he was and he groaned as she moved her foot around lightly, with just enough pressure. She dropped the t shirt on his face and he breathed in the scent of her deeply and tossed the shirt on the floor.

Then she was sitting on his lap her back to him grinding her hips into his lap like this was her full time job, bringing her head back to lay on his shoulder. She could just reach his neck to suck on it a little and then he was moving against her, his hands on her hips.

She could feel his dick bulging under the material of his jeans and that just made her grind into him more.

She was going to kill him before this was over, he was sure of it. He watched her ass moving against him, hoping he wasn’t going to blow his load from the incredible, wonderful friction.

Then she turned around and she was facing him and she kissed him slowly all the while still rubbing herself against him.

It was just like he remembered.

This was why Daryl liked Eric Clapton, Merle thought it was because he was such a good guitar player, Daryl never told him the real reason.

They had been driving down the road about five years ago and this song came on Daryl was grinning so much Merle smacked him on the side of the head and wanted to know what was so special about this song.

Well, this was what was so special.

In one swift movement he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs, all the while she was laughing which was so much better than the crying she had been doing when he arrived there that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Here's a big ball of fluff. The next chapter will be full of action. This is a breather.  
> Let me know what you think, I love the kudos and reviews. I save them all like a geek.

The tattoo parlor wasn’t seedy and Daryl knew the guy, they were actually on a first name basis. His name was Jim and he had full sleeves done on his arms and gauged ears. He was a big guy, with a soft touch Daryl had told her. Daryl had been acquainted with him for quite a few years.

Carol had gotten tattoos before and she knew what to expect, but hearing that he had a soft touch was wonderful. A soft touch was always better, especially for what they were getting.

This guy did all of Daryl’s tattoo’s except the one he got with her. He was Daryl’s tattoo go to guy.

The person who did her memorial tattoo for Layla didn’t have a soft touch and she had felt the needle digging into her skin. She wanted it though, that tattoo was a symbol, and having it dug into her skin that way felt right, cathartic. It released some of the pain as the ink went into her body.

She didn’t cry when she and Daryl got their tattoos, but she cried when she got the tattoo for Layla. It might have been Cat’s heavy hand or the grief, she didn’t know which.

The tattoo she was here for today meant something totally different, she was getting Daryl’s name tattooed on her left ring finger in a wedding ring format and he was doing the same with her name. Soon she would have two tattoos related to him. 

That was the way it always should have been.

It was ironic and she remembered back to the day they went for their mirror image tattoos, when she was sixteen and he was seventeen.

They had to go into Atlanta because they were both underage and no place in town would do it. They still both got into trouble for it. First for going to Atlanta without telling anyone and then for getting tattoos.

And they skipped school that day too and got busted by Merle who came home early from work and caught them as they were leaving to go to Atlanta. He just told them to get the hell going and to make sure the needles were wrapped in sterile wrapping.

Merle had a few tattoos of his own.

Her parents had a fit but there was nothing they could do about it. They didn’t love Daryl, but the man that became their son in law, they would have traded that bastard for Daryl any day of the week. They didn’t know what a good thing he was for Carol until she married the wrong man.

They never got to see them now, like this, so in love and happy.

They were gone now and Layla was gone. It was time for a new start.

So many years had passed and she was so grateful to be here with him, doing this again. It was like they had come full circle in her mind.

Getting tattoos together again, life was funny sometimes and you never knew where it was going to bring you.

Carol sat in the chair as Jim was doing her tattoo and she was getting choked up a little. Daryl had gotten his first and was sitting next to her on the other side holding her hand.

Jim finished her tattoo and sat back.

“Well congratulations I now pronounce you man and wife.” He said letting out a huge belly laugh. “And congrats on the baby too.”

He motioned toward Carol’s stomach, she was clearly pregnant and already in maternity clothes. Her OB had said a small tattoo was safe enough in the third trimester and they couldn’t wait any longer to do it.

They were going to the doctor in a few days for an ultrasound. They might know the sex of the baby soon, and they were so excited to find out. Daryl was like a kid, touching her stomach all of the time and kissing it. He talked to the baby every night when they were in bed. He would lay his head on her belly and tell the baby that Daddy and Mommy loved it and couldn’t wait till they met for real.

“Thanks man.” Daryl said reaching into his pocket to pay him.

“You two get married already?”

Daryl looked at Carol and answered carefully, the way they had been telling everyone who asked. As soon as they told people about the baby, that was the next question. Even Merle asked when the wedding was.

There wasn’t going to be one. He would ask her again, he planned to, but as of right now no wedding.

“Na, we aren’t going to, just this.” He said holding up his hand where the new tattoo now was on his ring finger.

“Hey, whatever, Daryl.” Jim said and smiled over at Carol. “I’ve known this guy for years.’

“Did you do those two devils on his back?”

“Yeah, when he was what? Nineteen or twenty Daryl.”

“I was twenty.” Daryl nodded. “Thanks man.” 

They walked out of the shop and onto the street hand and hand. They were as good as married to him and had been since that night he sat down next to her in the bar seven months ago.

They always belonged to each other.

There was another baby coming and she was getting used to the idea and trying not to be too fearful. Andrea had recommended two doctors to her from town. Alisha who was and obgyn and her partner Tara who was a pediatrician. Together they were helping Carol through this pregnancy. She was five months now and showing.

Alisha said there was no reason to think anything would go wrong and they would put baby Dixon on an apnea monitor at home if they felt it necessary.

Carol was at the point that she was looking forward to this baby and life was good again, after so much darkness.

Alisha said that was normal with the second one, and showing early was not uncommon. At their next appointment they could know if it was a girl or a boy.

Her divorce was going to be final soon and they had to travel to New Jersey for court. Daryl wasn’t letting her go alone and her ex didn’t know she was with him, or expecting a baby.

Court was in a week and no one was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this one. Thank you to everyone who hangs in with me during my sometimes infrequent updates. I love you all.

They drove the jag to New Jersey and even though Daryl had totally serviced the car the dash lights wouldn’t go off. He called it the ghost in the machine, apparently that was a thing with cars. There had to be a ghost in this car, no matter what he did the lights wouldn’t go out and the seatbelt on the passenger side didn’t work correctly.

He had to fix it manually, every time she got in the car because it was protecting precious cargo.

That was did job now and he took it seriously.

This Jag was something else, some of them had quirks he knew that from working on them. But Carol’s car, well it was like her, marching to the beat of its own drum.

As they drove north they listened to music and talked a little. She told him about New Jersey, where she had lived the last five years with Ed and about Philadelphia before that. Daryl had never been out of Georgia. This was his first time out of the state at the age of almost twenty six.

She told him about the shore and the places she wanted to take him while they were up there. If they had time they would go to Philadelphia too. She just wanted to show him all of it. There was a place called Penn’s landing in Philadelphia and she wanted to take him there.

“And, people in New Jersey aren’t like those assholes on that TV show a few years ago.” She said sipping her water as they drove.

“What show?” He asked, because he didn’t watch much TV so he had no clue what she was talking about.

“It was called Jersey Shore, it was on MTV I think, anyway, so inaccurate. It took place in Seaside Heights which isn’t far from where I used to live. There’s a board walk there, rides, restaurants.”

“Are we staying there?” He asked.

“Ah, no we can’t. I got us a hotel on the beach in Point Pleasant, just as nice, nicer even.” She said. “He owns half of seaside and to get there we have to go past my old house on Pelican Island. I don’t want to.”

He reached his hand over to hers and squeezed. “You don’t have to.”

He knew that house was where her sweet baby Layla died, and there was no way he was letting her go through that pain again.

“It’s a shame, my favorite restaurant was there all the way at the end of the strip Bum Roger’s, the best seafood around. But I know a good one in Point too right on the canal.”

“Sounds great.” He replied.

“Anyway, it isn’t like that dumb show.” She said.

They drove up in two days taking a break in Virginia for a night and they stood on the balcony of the hotel and talked about what was going to happen in court and about the baby.

It was a girl, they had found out the day before they left to take this trip. Carol didn’t react the way she had thought she would.

She had a feeling it was a girl. She had prepared herself in advance. It didn’t scare her, not with him beside her.

They talked about naming the baby Sophia after Daryl’s grandmother. He was going to get her name put on his chest when she was born.

Carol would tattoo her name on her other shoulder, and they decided that there wouldn’t be any more children after this one.

She was going to get her tubes tied right after the baby was born and then they didn’t have to worry anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around her as they stood there on the balcony loving the feel of her softer body now. She was always on the skinny side and pregnancy really gave her some great curves. They stood out there for a long time that night talking about their future and about the baby.

They went inside and made love which lately she couldn’t get enough of. That hadn’t been true in her last pregnancy and she figured she knew why.

She had never been happier in her life. Being in a relationship with someone you truly loved changed everything.

Part of her wished so hard that she had come back to him sooner, but that wasn’t how it was and maybe she wouldn’t have been ready.

She was ready now.

They arrived in New Jersey the next day and she was smiling. He could tell she missed this place and as they drove along the shore he realized, there was nothing like it in the world.

The smell of the saltwater as they sat at the inlet watching the fishing boats go out was so relaxing. Their hotel was on the boardwalk and they walked down to the inlet first thing. They sat and watched the boats all go out fishing for bluefish, with crowds of people on them. Carol waved to every boat and they all waved back.

He had a feeling she did this before and it made him smile thinking of her sitting here waving to fishermen as they went out to sea.

The giant poles were hanging off the boats and waving in the breeze as they motored out to the sea and were silhouetted against the sun. It had been a long time since she sat here and she was happy to sit and watch.

They had court the next day for her divorce and then it would be over. He took her hand and kissed it as they sat on the bench. 

There were seagulls following the boat out to sea and a few flying around nearby making the sweetest sound. They sat there listening and they didn’t need words between them.

It had always been that way with them. Being together had always been enough and they didn’t need idle talk, it made what they did talk about all the more special.

“After tomorrow, you’ll be a free woman.” He said looking over at her after a few minutes.

She nodded. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“I’m sure.” He said rubbing his hand over her knuckles softly.

“Thank you for bringing me.” She said softly. “I couldn’t do this alone.”

“Hey, you aint ever got to do anything alone again.” He said. “It’s me and you, no matter what.”

She kissed him sweetly and there was a slight taste of salt on his lips from the spray of the sea. It just didn’t get any better than this.

“We don’t need to be married for that Carol, it’s like we are already anyhow. I feel that way.”

“Me too, I’m sorry, I don’t want to, it isn’t you, and I hope you know that.” She said. 

“I know, just so you know all you got to do is say the word and I’ll marry you, right away.”

“Thanks Daryl.” She stood up. “Come on, I know where we can get the best French toast in the state.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They pulled into the parking garage across from the courthouse on Washington St. in Toms River. That was the county seat for Ocean County and where all the legal business was conducted. There was a little red building next to the courthouse where family court was.

That was the building people called “The Freedom Building” it was where the divorces happened. They walked down the side walk past the main courthouse towards the red building talking to each other and Carol stopped short.

Her ex and his trashy secretary, Kim were standing outside the building smoking.

“Buckle up Daryl, it’s about to get ugly.” He grabbed her hand and held tight.

“No its not, I’ll just kill him.” He replied.

“He’s all talk, he’ll run his mouth and be a douche but it doesn’t mean a thing.”

“Who’s the trashy broad with him?” Daryl asked.

“His secretary he wasn’t banging.” Carol said laughing.

Daryl laughed as the woman started walking towards them.

“Jesus Christ, she’s pregnant Ed.” The woman said as she threw down her cigarette. “You better not be trying to say its Ed’s.”

“Excuse me Kim.” Carol said as she walked by her and over to Ed. “Ed are you ready to get this over with or what.”

He nodded but as Carol walked by he couldn’t resist. “Whore.”

Daryl turned back and his face was right in Ed’s. “What did you say to her?”

His voice was all Ed had to hear. He backed up nearly knocking Kim off her stiletto heels.

“Who the fuck are you?” He said in a distasteful tone as if he was better than everyone there.

“I’m the guy who’s gonna kick your ass if you don’t act right today.” Daryl growled at him’ making sure he was close to his face

He turned and walked with Carol into the courthouse. In two hours she was divorced, she and Ed had been married just under ten years, even though they lived separately. There would be no alimony and he had changed all his assets into Kim’s name when Carol left him.

She walked away with her freedom and that was all she wanted.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story and it took me by surprise. I woke up this morning and wrote it. I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think. As always thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The drive home was uneventful and they just talked to each other. It was calm now the weight of Ed over them that had been there for months was finally gone. Daryl had gotten into the habit of resting his hand on her stomach as he drove. The baby kicked actively now and the feeling against his hand amazed him every time.

She looked over at him and saw that he was grinning that kooky grin her got when he was really happy. She was happy too, happier than she had ever been before.

She should have come back a long time ago. But that wasn’t the way it was supposed to be and they both accepted it.

The drive home was quick and they were home the next night. They fell into a deep sleep and woke up at noon the next day.

Life went on and each day moved closer until Sophia Lynne Dixon arrived on an icy January night at one am. Merle now had to share his birthday with someone else because the baby that would become the center of all their lives came on Jan. 15.

The drive to the hospital in a Georgia ice storm was nerve racking and scary but they made it in plenty of time. Tara and Alisha had been concerned if they would make it in time because statistically second babies came faster. But they got there with time to spare.

She passed the milestone of five months as Carol held her breath waiting and fearful. She tried not to bring that down on Daryl too but he knew. She held Sophia to her chest in a sling all day long, afraid to put her down. At night she slept in a bassinet next to Carol’s side of the bed and he knew Carol laid there night after night watching her.

When Sophia was fourteen months old she got her foot prints tattooed on her other shoulder with her birthday. She didn’t see it as a bad omen, she would tell Sophia about her sister when she was old enough.

The same man who did their wedding ring tattoos, put Sophia’s foot prints on both of their left shoulders. Merle teased Daryl for weeks about his woman having his birthday tattooed on her and not Daryl’s.

Daryl just flipped him off on the regular when he said that and eventually Merle stopped teasing him. He had better things to do anyway.

He and Andrea were married the following summer when Sophia was well over a year old and everyone was breathing easily. They went to Bermuda on a cruise that left from Florida on their honeymoon and Carol, Daryl and Sophia were on the cruise with them.

Carol finally taught him how to surf in Bermuda while Merle and Andrea watched from the beach with Sophia who waved her little hand watching her parents falling all over the place. In the blue surf standing on a pink beach.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carol and Daryl never got married. One spring day he was laying under the Jag for the millionth time in his life, working on the car that she refused to give up on and he reached for a wrench that wasn’t there. He had left it right in reach and he didn’t know what happened. He usually just reached without looking so when he looked over and saw her feet he smiled and pulled himself out from under the car.

“Hey squirt.” He said to Sophia, who was fifteen now. She smiled a bright smile at him and handed him the wrench.

“Hey dad.” She said kissing his cheek.

“What do you want?” He said. “You have that look on your face.”

He stood up and looked down at his beautiful daughter. She had grown up while he wasn’t looking and she was beautiful just like her mother. As the years went by they told her about her sister and wondered if they would have looked alike. As a baby Sophia looked a lot like Layla, but they would never know any more than that.

Sophia was loved by her family with an intensity that all children deserved. She grew up happy and well adjusted.

She was still blonde with eyes that were such a beautiful shade of blue, a mixture of both her parents. Carol was convinced that her hair would go darker at some point and it was darker than it was when she was little.

But it was still blonde, just as her father’s hair had been at that age. She was almost Carol’s height already, and she was well on her way to being a beauty.

“What makes you think I want something?” She teased and looked over her shoulder at Carol who was standing at the screen door. Carol remained there unspeaking, this was between Sophia and her father.

“What’s going on?” He called over to Carol.

Carol just shrugged and giving him her signature head tilt.

“I invited the new kid in school over for dinner.” Sophia started and Daryl was still clueless, that wasn’t news, on any given day their house was full of teenagers. Every New Year’s Eve they had a huge party, with Merle, Andrea and their babies. 

Sophia’s friends came every year and Daryl was completely baffled why she was now announcing a dinner guest. She never had to before.

“Why do you need to tell me? You know that your friends can come over anytime.”

“Because I don’t want you to have a stroke.” She said looking back at her mother and Carol just smiled at her. Sophia turned back and smiled at Daryl, he knew that smile, because her mother had the same one.

It was the smile that told him he was going to get railroaded into something. He would just be standing there with a stupid grin on his face wondering what happened to him. Then he would do whatever Carol wanted him to do and he had a feeling Sophia was learning from the best.

“What’s going on you two?” Daryl said wiping his hands on the red rag hanging out of his back pocket.

“Go ahead.” Carol said to Sophia.

Sophia hesitated and then she saw her Uncle Merle’s truck pulling down the drive to their house. There was no way she was waiting now. Uncle Merle was going to have an epic tantrum over this. He was worse than her father.

“His name is Carl Grimes, his father is the new Sherriff, bye dad.” She said and then she was off running down the driveway to meet her uncle.

Daryl met Carol at the steps of their back door. “You knew about this?”

She nodded. “Of course, she’s been talking about this kid since he moved here three weeks ago.”

“Well. Fine, I can’t wait to meet him, is Merle coming for dinner too, where’s Andrea?”

“She’s picking up the twins, she’ll be here soon.” Carol replied.

“Good, we’ll talk to this boy.” Daryl said. “You and Andrea can just leave it to us.”

“Daryl don’t you dare try and scare this kid away, she likes him.” Carol said watching Merle drive up the drive way with Sophia hanging out the side door waving at them. “Sooner or later you had to know she would like a boy.”

“Uh, do you have any recollection about what we were like at this age, cause I remember.” He said. “Your mother caught me sneaking out your bedroom window, remember? More than once.”

Carol laughed and smiled at the memories of their early teen years. They had missed some time in between, but they were together for life now.

“No, I’m talking to this kid right from the jump.” Daryl said. “That’s my daughter.”

“Ok Mr. Protective, you do what you have to do.”

“Damn right woman.” He leaned over and kissed her and they walked over to where Merle had pulled up and Sophia got out of the truck. “How about we get married, set a good example for her.”

“Maybe.” She said as she walked past him to meet Merle and Sophia and Daryl was dumbstruck. She always said no before, for sixteen years. It was always no, in a nice way, but always no.

This was progress.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
